


Ridiculous

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/89310.html?thread=3157214#cmt3157214">Grimm, Nick, the most ridiculous Wesen ever</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

"For obvious reasons you don't often see them around, Nick – and it's not like the little guy can do too much harm is it, I mean it was a prank –"

"He bit me," Nick protested, holding the struggling creature between a finger and thumb while it screamed obscenities at him. A _Däumling_ \- an actual Tom Thumb – had to be the most ridiculous _Wesen_ ever.


End file.
